Celos
by noh-chan
Summary: N vuelve después de un año a Unova pero... ¿¡quién es ese chico? ¿¡Y por qué está abrazando a Touko? [Touko x N]


**Bueno, tenía la extrema necesidad de escribir algo de Touk me vino esta corta idea (muy corta xD). Creo que es el One-shot más corto que he escrito. Había pensado en hacer de esto una serie de cortos, ya veré lo que acabo haciendo. **

**Espero que os guste. Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CELOS **

Después de casi un año fuera por fin volvía a estar en Unova, su dolorosa pero hermosa región natal. Le había ido bien un cambio de aires para despejar la mente después de todo lo ocurrido en el palacio pero había echado de menos todo el lugar, sobre todo a aquella pequeña pero energética muchacha llamada Touko.

No sabía cómo se lo tomaría ella y el peliverde estaba muy nervioso, pero decidió no pensárselo mucho. Sería como fuera y ya está.

El mismo día que el joven piso Unova de nuevo se dirigió hacia pueblo arcilla a lomos de su Reshiram, sin esperar ni un segundo.

Cuando hubo llegado delante de su casa antes de picar se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos un par de segundos, sonrojado e impaciente.

De repente la puerta se abrió y vio a la que parecía ser la madre de Touko con una chaqueta puesta.

-¡Oh! Vaya, qué susto... ¿Querías algo? –La sonrisa de la mujer le recordó mucho a la de Touko-.

-Esto... yo... –N se puso colorado e intentó tranquilizarse- Buscaba a Touko...

-Ah, eres amigo de Touko. –La mujer salió de casa del todo y hablaba mientras cerraba la puerta de casa- Ahora mismo ella está en la ruta uno, aquí al lado. Pero...

La mujer no pudo terminar la frase porque N ya corría hacia la primera ruta despidiéndose con un largo "Gracias".

-Cuánta prisa tienen los jóvenes. –La mujer se dirigió hasta el supermercado del pueblo riendo-.

N corrió a lo largo de toda la ruta hasta que vio a la chica.

Se le empezó a acelerar el corazón y la respiración, la había echado muchísimo de menos y quería que le dedicara una de sus sonrisas características de nuevo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella con la intención de darle una sorpresa pero apareció otro chico corriendo hacia la muchacha.

N se quedó helado ante la situación.

El misterioso chico castaño abrazó a la muchacha con alegría y ella le correspondió también. Se tiraron un buen rato abrazados y riendo.

A N se le pasó el nerviosismo y empezó a sentir celos.

Fue a marcharse, despechado, pero hizo un poco de ruido y los dos jóvenes se giraron a mirarle.

-¿¡N!? ¿¡Eres tú!? –Touko se separó del chico y fue corriendo a los brazos del peliverde- N, ¿a dónde te habías ido?

Él miró con instintos asesinos al joven y estrechó entre sus brazos a Touko.

-Eh, apártate de ella, la estás sobando demasiado. –El chico se acercó amenazante-.

-Ella es mía. –Reshiram salió de su Pokéball y N subió a la chica junto con él para luego salir volando-.

-¡A ver qué le haces a Touko! ¡Si le pasa algo te mato! –Gritó el joven desde el suelo-.

-¿N? ¿A qué ha venido eso? –Touko estaba un poco confundida y el joven parecía algo molesto, lo que molestó a la castaña también- ¿Vienes después de abandonarme durante un año, no me dices nada y me raptas así de buenas? Exijo una explicación.

N se giró a mirarla con una mirada triste que la desarmó.

-Yo… Te he echado mucho de menos... He actuado algo impulsivamente, lo siento. –N bajó la cabeza-.

Touko suspiró y abrazó a N.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos… Ni te lo imaginas, pensaba que no ibas a volver nunca…

Touko se acercó lentamente hacia N para besarle suavemente los labios, llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndolo hacer y por fin podría, pero el chico la apartó suavemente.

-¿Qué diría tu… novio si se enterase? –N fruncía el ceño celoso y con ganas de llorar-.

-¿De qué novio hablas? –Touko se quedó confundida- Espera… No habrás pensado que…

Touko estalló en carcajadas que hicieron fruncir más el ceño al peliverde, que no entendía por qué se reía de él.

-Perdona, no es mi novio. Es Touya, mi hermano gemelo, que marchó bastante tiempo a Jotho y justo volvió hoy. Parece que os habéis puesto de acuerdo en venir el mismo día. –Bromeó ella-.

N se quedó callado unos instantes mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate, dándose cuenta de la escena que había montado por nada.

-Lo siento… -El chico se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzado-.

Ella rió suavemente y le apartó las manos.

-¿Y bien? Quiero mi beso. –N levantó la cabeza sonrojándose más si era posible y la miró-.

Ella le sonreía dulce, un tanto sonrojada y él se fue acercando poco a poco. Muy lentamente, con mucha vergüenza, hasta que Reshiram aleteó e hizo que los jóvenes se movieran y se besaran de una vez.

Los dos estaban algo nerviosos, pero muy contentos.

Al fin y al cabo, desde ya hacia un año que no habían podido probar los labios del otro.

**Tal y como había dicho arriba, pensé en hacer una serie de cortos, ¿qué os parece la idea? Dejadme un review para hacérmelo saber, por favor. **

**Que Arceus os ampare (?).**


End file.
